


All You Had To Do Was Ask

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Flirting, Kinda a date but not really, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: It's not a date.. But Solomon can dream, right?





	All You Had To Do Was Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you wanna request a fic or talk, hmu at train-whistles-at-night on tumblr!

Solomon checks his watch, nervous and eager. Quiver has agreed to step outside with him. Possibly even stay to watch the sunset with him. Which, is very exciting to Solomon!

But it’s not a date.

Because, as far as Solomon knows, Cleric Nathanial Quiver does not do dates.And besides, they’re not romantically involved or a couple or anything, so even hoping it could be considered one is foolish.

But, then again, Solomon had a tendency to be a fool. So, hope, he did.

He sat on a stone bench in the graveyard, meant for visiting mourners (of which there were not at this time), and waited. It didn’t take long for Quiver to step out. He walked smoothly to Solomon, seeming to almost glide over the ground with his robes covering his feet. Quiver sat down beside Solomon. They sat in silence for a fair while.

Clouds drifted overhead, a breeze occasionally blew by, birds could be heard fluttering and chirping to one another. It was nice.

“Is there any particular reason you invited me out here to sit with you, Solomon?” Quiver asked after a while. Solomon thought, and shrugged.

“I thought it would be nice to sit together, and perhaps to talk.” He answered. Quiver raised a brow. 

“And you didn’t invite dear Cleric Craven?” Hs voice changed in tone just so- he was joking, playing, Solomon realized. He shook his head with a grin.

“You know I wouldn’t piss on Craven if he were on fire, Quiver.” Quiver made a huff of a noise that could have been a chuckle.

“Nathanial,” He said after a moment. Solomon turned to him, surprised. 

“Pardon?”

“Call me Nathanial while out of the temple, Solomon.” He looked to Solomon with a content expression on his face.

“Why?” Solomon asked before he could stop himself. “I mean,” he fumbled, “I will, of course. But why the change?” Quiver looked to the trees, watching a bird pick up twigs for its’ nest.

“Because I enjoy the change. If we are freer out here, then why not break the norm? Also because I chose to keep the name Nathanial for a reason- to be called it.” He chuckled.

“Fair enough.” Solomon smiled.

The sun was settling, and the breeze was picking up. Solomon shivered a little bit, and it was absolutely obvious what he was trying to do, he knew. But, Quiver shifted ever so slightly closer to him anyway. “You know, the robes are nice for something like this- it keeps you less cold.”

“But if I’m colder you’ll sit closer to me.” Solomon said, and Quiver looked at him, surprised. Solomon was convinced he had screwed up for a moment, convinced feelings and ruined his chance with Quiver before it had even started.

But then Quiver scooted closer to him and really, genuinely smiled. “If you wanted me to sit closer, than all you had to do was ask.”


End file.
